Field
The embodiments generally relate to a tablet mounting system, particularly in a stressed, mobile, and/or outdoor computing environment.
Background Art
Tablet computing devices are widely used in a variety of applications ranging from personal use to commercial advertising to long-running data processing. As tablet computing devices become more powerful, there is an increasing need for tablet mounting and charging systems to support these types of applications.
The proposed embodiments render a design where a variety of flexible mounting options can be exercised, whether on a table or on a stand. Furthermore, the embodiments incorporate the ability to mount a charging system for supplying a continuous charge (e.g. trickle charging) to the tablet computer device both in use and when folded, while disconnected from a hard-wired power supply. Finally, the embodiments are adjustable to adapt to various sizes and configurations of the tablet computing devices. As a result, it provides a mounting system to support the many uses of tablet computing devices.